The present invention relates in general to a beer serving system, and more particularly, to a system of serving draft-beer from a barrel through draft towers into jugs, mugs, glasses or the like. Specifically, the invention concerns improvements in the extensibility of beer supplying pipelines in the system, which can be installed in a beer hall, bar, restaurant or the like, while maintaining the taste of the beer.
A system is known, for example, which includes draft towers for dispensing beer, a beer barrel, pipelines connecting the draft towers to the beer barrel, and a gas cylinder connected to the beer barrel for pressurizing the barrel to force the beer through the pipelines and out to the draft towers.
In such a system, the beer at 0.5% by weight CO.sub.2 content in the barrel is cooled down to about 5.degree. C., which is believed to be the best gas content and temperature for taste, and at which to drink the beer. The beer in the barrel is subjected to a pressure which is a little higher than 1.0 atmosphere, namely 1.2-1.5 atmosphere, by means of a carbonic acid gas cylinder, for forcing the beer through the pipelines. If the pressure of the gas cylinder is higher than approximately 1.5 atmospheres and this pressure is applied to the surface of the beer for a long time, too much CO.sub.2 will dissolve into the beer and this will increase its CO.sub.2 content to more than 0.5%. If the beer is warmed to higher than 5.degree. C. under such pressurization, the ideal gas content may be maintained. This cannot be done however, without degrading the beer's taste due to the higher than ideal temperature for the beer.
A pressure of 1.5 atmospheres, however, cannot force the beer very far along the pipelines. The extension of the pipelines between the beer barrel or barrels, and the draft towers, thus, is at most about 2 meters for the known system.
Because of such short supply lines, the prior art systems rely on manpower to carry the beer from the draft towers to the customers. Waitresses and waiters must pass among chairs and tables in bars, beer halls and restaurants having such systems, while carrying the beer in heavy jugs filled at the draft towers. The known systems thus lack efficient beer supplying ability.